1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with synthetic resin dunnage supports designed for cushioning and protecting elongated fluorescent tubes during packing and shipping thereof. More particularly, it is concerned with such supports which are especially configured to permit automated dispensing of individual supports during the packaging process, while giving essentially equivalent or superior protection to the tubes, as compared with conventional dunnage formed of molded pump material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, elongated fluorescent tubes are packaged in long corrugated paper cartons. In order to protect the tubes during packaging and in transit, the respective ends of the tubes are normally supported by inserts or dunnage elements. Typically, such dunnage elements include elongated tube-receiving sockets, together with design configurations (e.g., hollow triangular marginal wall portions) which serve to absorb potentially destructive impact forces.
Heretofore, most commercially used tube supports have been formed from molded pulp or paperboard. This material can be readiy fabricated in desired shapes, is low in cost, and provides the requisite degree of protection against tube breakage. However, molded pulp dunnage elements suffer from a significant problem relating to the handling and packaging thereof. That is to say, many manufacturers would prefer to package their fluorescent tubes on a completely automated basis. This in turn necessitates that the dunnage elements employed be machine dispensable. Experience has proved though that pump supports have a tendency to stick together when nested in a stack, to the point that automated dispensing machines simply cannot be used on an efficient basis. In fact, it has been the practice to position a worker at the dispensing station in order to clear the constant hang-ups of paperboard supports and to assure relatively smooth operation of the automated dispensing equipment. As can be appreciated, use of a worker in this context largely negates the cost advantage of automated dispensing.
The problems of dispensing paperboard dunnage elements are believed to stem from the fact that these elements are of varying thicknesses and quality. Moreover, during high humidity conditions these elements tend to adhere to one another, which further compounds the separation and dispensing problem.
In short, the molded pulp dunnage of the prior art is seriously deficient from the standpoint of easy, cost effective handling and dispensing thereof, and therefore fluorescent tube manufacturers have been searching for an acceptable substitute which meets the dictates of automated handling.